Ying y Yang
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -¿Ying y Yang? ¡Que tal los gemelos Fantásticos!- -Cállate baka!, seremos Ying y Yang, Tu eres Ying la luz que ilumina todo a su camino yo soy Yang la oscuridad con un corazón fuerte, tu quieres ser grande yo quiero dominar todo, seremos grandiosos- una gota surco la nuca de los dos mayores


_Aclaraciones: Este es una imaginación mía, donde utilice a Minato y Kushina de la otra dimensión aunque Sasuke después de ser un casanova fuera el real Sasuke y Hiashi no cambiara su carácter, además la Hinata de esta seria de fuerte carácter pero lo ocultaría tras una faceta de dulzura, la cosa va asi Naruto fue violado por Hinata siendo casi obligado a casarse, se enamoro de la Ojiperla y al tiempo tuvieron gemelos... pero no gemelos cualquiera sino unas pesadillas xD_

_Ahora si... a leer we xD_

_**Ying y Yang**_

Era un día muy normal, la pareja iba camino a casa de su hijo como hacían cada fin de semana que querían ver a sus muy adorados nietos Hinari y Haruto los gemelos Namikaze de tan solo 6 años, al llegar tocaron a la puerta brindándose un sonrisa y un beso rápido -Ya voy- gritaron en un tono mimado mientras se acercaban a la puerta, unos segundos después apareció un pequeño rubio de ojos azules asomando su pequeña cabeza les sonrió y abrió de completo la puerta

-Oba-chan, Oji-chan- llego gritando una pequeña pelirroja quien se lanzo a los brazos de su adorado abuelo

-Y para mi no hay abrazo-ttebane- dijo la pelirroja mayor mientras colocaba sus brazos en sus caderas

-Oba-chan- dijo el rubio desde el suelo, la mujer se agacho y con un gran abrazo cargo a su nieto al igual que su esposo con la pequeña

-Como se han portado- dijo el rubio mayor

-Estábamos entrenando-ttebano- dijo el menor

-Si, ya sabemos lanzar kunais, Otou-san es el blanco- dijo la menor con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Me mataran algún dia-ttebayo- dijo el rubio quien entraba en el cuadro familiar con su ropa rasgada y algunas cortadas

-Que te ha pasado- dijo exaltado el rubio mayor

-Estaba en el sillón, y estos demonios me atacaron con kunais-ttebayo- dijo el rubio en chillidos

-Otou-chan no eres hombre, los hombres se aguantan-ttebano- dijo el rubio junior mientras bajaba de los brazos de su abuela

-Soy tu padre-ttebayo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Otou-chan esta viejo- dijo la pelirroja menor bajando de los brazos de su abuelo y tomándose de la mano de su hermano gemelo

-Urusai-ttebayo- grito enojado el rubio

-No le grites a mis nietos-ttebane- dijo la pelirroja mayor dando un codazo en la nuca a su hijo

-Oka-san!- grito desde el suelo el rubio

-Kushina eres mal ejemplo para los niños- dijo mientras levantaba a su hijo

-Otu-san eres tu... tienes alas ¿acaso has muerto? no... ¿He muerto yo?- dijo el rubio en susurros mientras era cargado por su padre

-No hijo, tu madre te ha golpeado, duerme te llevare a tu habitación-

-Donde esta Hina-chan, quiero despedirme antes de irme-

-No te iras tienes dos grandiosos hijos-

-Mis hijos son malvados-ttebayo- mientras se alejaban los tres que quedaban miraban la escena con una gota de sudor cruzar su nuca

-Bien echo Oba-chan lo dejaste alucinando- dijo la mini kushina con una sonrisa de aprobación

-Quiero aprender a golpear así-ttebano- dijo el menor con ojitos de felicidad

-Yo también, quiero ser la ninja mas fuerte de Konoha- dijo la mini pelirroja

-Seremos los gemelos más poderosos de Konoha Hina-chan-

-Pero debemos eliminar al más poderoso, empecemos por Otou-chan-

-Eso no se dice-ttebane, tus abuelos son los mas poderosos-ttebane- dijo la pelirroja mayor

-Demuéstralo- dijo la pelirroja junior en posición de pelea

-No retes a tu Abuela mejor vete a dormir- dijo ignorando a la pequeña

-El tío Sasuke es mas divertido y eso que es un amargado- la mayor freno en seco

-Tío Sasuke que es lo que les enseña-

-Tía Sakura me enseña a golpear a Otou-chan- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-Tío Sasuke me enseña a lanzar kunais además de que me deja pelear con prima Mikoto-

-Tu tío no sabe nada-ttebane-

-Tío Sasuke no es un llorón como Otou-chan- dijo mientras hacia puchero la menor

-No deberías hablar así de tu padre Hinari- se escucho una suave voz que venia desde la puerta

-Oka-chan- dijo el pequeño mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre

-Oka-chan esta cansada- dijo separándose un poco del chico- Hina-chan no saludaras a tu madre-

-Hola Oka-chan- dijo haciendo una reverencia al estilo Hyuuga

-Vaya pero que fría pareces una idéntica copia de Hiashi- dijo la mayor

-Abuelo Hiashi es un amargado- dijo haciendo puchero

-Hinari- dijo en tono reprobatorio

-HINATA- gritaron desde otra habitación

-Naruto-kun que sucede- dijo camino a su habitación, al entrar encontró a su esposo en cama con su suegro al lado de este

-Hina-chan antes de irme quiero decirte que te amo-ttebayo-

-¿Te iras? Naruto-kun que haces en casa no deberías estar en la torre Hokage-

-Hina-chan voy a morir pero antes quiero que le digas a Kakashi-sensei que tome mi puesto de Hokage-

-Haber Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, te levantaras de esa cama y te iras a cumplir tus obligaciones sino quieres ver la luz enserio-

-Hina-chan... cuando dejas que esos demonios te cambiaran- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Nada de cambiar, son tus hijos, tienen tu carácter así que te los aguantas- el rubio lentamente se fue levantando de cama

-Hina-chan me mataran, cuando no estas son malos ellos... hacen cosas horribles a su padre-

-Eso no es cierto Otou-chan, además te hicimos un favor eres el Hokage así que debes dejar de leer esos libros pervertidos- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del Hokage

-¿Libros pervertidos?... así que... todo tu dolor es por unos sucios libros- una mirada aterradora dirigida por la señora Namikaze quien se acercaba peligrosamente al sexto Hokage

-H-hina-chan t-tu n-no e-enti-tiendes e-esos l-lib-bros s-s-on r-rec-cuerdos d-de Ero-sennin y-yo s-solo l-los t-tenia g-guardad-dos-

-No es cierto-ttebano- dijo el pequeño al lado de su hermana- Otou-chan leía esos libros entonces Hina-neechan se los quito y los exploto con un kunai bomba- el Hokage dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su hijo pero este sonrió- Gomenne Otou-chan pero si tu desapareces Hina-neechan y yo estaremos mas cerca de ser los mejores ninjas-ttebano-

-Así le pagas a tu padre tantos años soportando tus maltratos- la ojiperla lo tomo de la mano y despidiéndose de su familia desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-Hay Hijo como es posible que te volvieras tan pervertido como Jiraiya-

-Haru-chan vamos a casa de tío Sasuke quiero contarle a Mikoto el sufrimiento de Otou-chan-

-Hina-chan no crees que nos pasamos-ttebano-

-No Haru-chan en el mundo ninja siempre se deben hacer grandes sacrificios-

-Pero falta mucho para que seamos grandes ninjas-ttebano-

-Escúchame Haruto, Somos los gemelos Namikaze, ahora somos pequeños pero algún día seremos reconocidos como Ying y Yang- dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos

-¿Ying y Yang? ¡Que tal los gemelos Fantásticos!-

-Cállate baka!, seremos Ying y Yang, Tu eres Ying la luz que ilumina todo a su camino yo soy Yang la oscuridad con un corazón fuerte, tu quieres ser grande yo quiero dominar todo, seremos grandiosos- una gota surco la nuca de los dos mayores

-Hina-chan no crees que eres demasiada niña para pensar en dominar el mundo-

-No Oba-chan tío Sasukre y Abuelo Hiashi me han mostrado lo fuerte que necesito ser-

-Como se te ocurre escuchar a esos dos-ttebane-

-Oba-chan, estas vieja pero el día que seamos fuertes los enfrentaremos-ttebano- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su gemela

-Vamos Haruto quiero destruir algunos sueños- dijo la pelirroja

-Hinari que te parece si vamos al parque-ttebano-

-Si, habrán muchos niños con quien jugar- una sonrisa malvada surco el rostro de la pequeña

-Kushina... a que horas decidimos tener nietos-

-No se Mina, solo sé que ese par serán el dolor de cabeza para Konoha-

-Abuelos- susurro el rubio besándole la mejilla a su esposa

-Hubiera preferido al Kyuubi de mascota-ttebane- unas carcajadas sonaron en la casa, sin duda tenían mucho por que pelear todavía y una de esas razones era proteger a la aldea de ese par los que soñaban hacerse nombrar ''Ying y Yang''

.

.

**_Final_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_xD Loca loca no? :B_**

**_Wee a mi me encanto la Mini Kushina malvada xDD espero les gustara siii :333_**

**_me meresco un Review? digan que si xD o les Mando a los gemelos Ying y Yang :B_**

**_._**

**_._**

**__**Naruto:Eres mala-ttebayo TTwTT

Bibi: No te quejes tienes una gran familia ^^

Naruto: Mis hijos pretenden asesinarme-ttebayo TTwTT

Bibi: Es cuestion de poder xDD

Naruto: No quiero ser violado-ttebayo TTwTT

Bibi: Neee si vieras como disfrutabas que te golpera Hinata-sama xD

Naruto: Urusai!-ttebayo TTwTT

**_Neeh como sea xD espero les gustara :B otra de mis raras imaginaciones ¬¬_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Neeh el anime me deja fumada xDD jajaja Okno!_**

**_Espero les gustara :B_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EyesGray-sama o la loca de las galletas xd bueno no Bibi ^^'_**


End file.
